Where True Love Lies
by KyIcy
Summary: Aria is having doubts about her and Ezra. Ezra does something really bad. Jason to the rescue. Jaria! Story is much better than this summary. I promise. I own nothing, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

~Aria P.O.V.~

_Aria, meet me in the alley behind The Brew in an hour. Ezra._

I stared at the text message once again. I had been waiting behind the Brew for almost half an hour. Granted I had gotten there a few minutes early, but it wasn't like Ezra to be late for a meeting. I looked to my left and then back to my right. I let out a sigh. Maybe he forgot or something happened. I decided to wait another 20 minutes. While I was waiting, I decided to let my mind wander.

Things with Ezra had been strained lately. He seems distracted. Like he's hiding something from me. Something big. He's changed a lot these past 3 or 4 months. He's not the guy I met. He always seems angry. He snaps at the smallest things I do. This isn't the guy I fell for. I've changed too. I feel like I owe him something for all he gave up for me. Like I'm obligated to love him. I sighed again. Maybe Hanna is right. Maybe I never loved Ezra. Maybe I was in love with the idea of him. The idea that the hottest teacher at school would want me, even though he had his choice of any older, more sophisticated woman. Stupid Hanna. Always annalyzing things anymore. Hanging out with Officer Holbrook has worked out well for her. I still can't believe she thinks me and Jason would make a good couple. Jason. A blush crept onto my face just thinking about him. There's no denying I had a crush on him when we were younger. When Ali was still alive. But that had only been because he was unavailiable to all of us because he was Ali's brother. That had to be it, right? But if that was the only reason, then why did I still get butterflies in my stomach when I see him? I think about him a lot more than I should. I think about him more than Ezra. What would it be like if I was with Jason? Easy. Carefree. Like it matters though. I know Jason said he cared for me and had kissed me, but that had all been in a moment. Hadn't it? I have to stop thinking about him. I had made my choice back then. Ezra. So then why had it felt like I was making a mistake in that? Why does it still feel like that? Not that any of that is relevant. He's moved on no doubt. No one has heard anything from him in weeks. Still, the right thing to do would be to stop living a lie with Ezra.

I looked down at my watch. 20 minutes had almost passed. Close enough. I pushed away from the wall I was leaning against and started walking towards the end of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am really new to this, so forgive me for not knowing exactly what I am doing.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I heard a small bang from behind me and I snapped my head around to see what had made that sound. No one was there. My heart started racing. Surely 'A' wouldn't have followed me here and watch me get stood up without sending me a text. I turned around and was startled to see Ezra standing in front of me.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. My meeting ran late." He explained. I looked past him and saw his car pulled mostly into the alley. He looked over my shoulder.

I turned around too, still nothing. Strange. "It's ok. Why did you want to meet me here?"

He smirked. Even more strange. Ezra isn't the smirking kind. His eyes drifted behind me again. "Just thought we could...catch up." His eyes were still behind me. I went to turn around but he grabbed my face in his hands and held it there.

I felt someone grab my arms from behind. I went to pull them away, but they were faster. I went to scream, but Ezra's hands had relocated. One behind my head and the other on my mouth. I went to bite it but he moved his hand just in time. I was about to scream, but a rag had found its way into my mouth and was being tied behind my head. I looked up at Ezra with a confused look. He just smiled. Tears started filling my eyes.

"Get her to the car." He ordered the person that was holding her by the arms. I craned my head to try and see who was holding me. Noel. Why would he be helping Ezra out. They hated each other.

He had gotten me to the car and was leaning down to open the door and turned me towards the opening of the alley. I was hoping someone would see me and come to help me. I felt him move his head by my ear and heard him whisper, "Trust me. You'll be ok." I looked up at him to see his eyes focused straight ahead. He pushed me into the back seat of the car, then he followed.

I turned my head and saw two other guys in the car, besides Noel and Ezra. Wesley, Ezra's younger brother was in the front seat with Ezra, and Jake was seated on the other side of me. The tears started falling. I thought Jake was on my side. I turned back to Noel. I caught his eye and he gave me a small nod. What was going on?

Jake pushed my head down into his lap. I wanted to throw up. I kept my eyes closed, trying to think of a way out of this.

We drove for about an hour before the car was put in park. My eyes shot open and I saw Noel open his door. Then I heard Ezra get out of the car. He came around to Noel's side of the car. Noel got out and Ezra grabbed me. He pushed me towards a door to what looked like a crappy old apartment building. He pushed me up 3 flights of stairs. I kept trying to get away, but it didn't work. We got to the top of the fourth floor and Wesley went to unlock the door. Ezra pushed me inside. I fell to the ground. My face broke my fall. I tried to scream out in pain, but it was usless with my mouth gagged. I tried to sit up, which was both difficult and painful. I saw Jake move towards me. He yanked me up by my hair. I closed my eyes in pain and tried to keep the tears from falling.

Ezra moved forward. He grabbed me from Jake and dragged me to a different room. The white paint was chipping, and it had chains hanging from the walls. Are they serious? I'd laugh if I didn't recognize the immediate danger.

Ezra led me over to the wall that had two chains hanging from it. Noel moved forward and together they chained my wrists to it. I pulled and struggled, but I gave up shortly. Noel moved the gag from my mouth.

"What is going on? Is there something wrong with you? All of you?" I yelled while once again trying to pull my arms free.

Ezra started to chuckle. "Seems I'm not the only one who was interested in you."

"What is that even suppose to mean?"

"You dated me and Jake. Noel and you seemed to have a thing going on. You kissed my little brother while we were still dating. I guess we are all just a little sick of you playing with our heads."

Jake spoke up next. "So we are all here to give you a little payback."

"Payback? For what?"

"Playing us."

"Playing you? That kiss with Wesley was a mistake. That's the only thing I have to be sorry for."

"Breaking up with my for your ex isn't something to be sorry for?"

"Yes. I'm sorry it hurt your feelings, but I honestly thought he was the better choice for me. Looks like I was wrong. About both of you."

Ezra got right up in my face. He grabbed my chin with his right hand. "Listen to me. This is your fault. You put yourself here. You led us on and..."

"I think you are forgetting another person that was led on." Said an unknown voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys! Thanks for liking this. You guys rock!**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Any questions you have will be answered tonight (had to wait 24 hours to reply).**

**Stay Gold Ponyboy!**

* * *

Everyone's heads went to the door. Jason stood leaning against it. His eyes darted to me. Not him too.

"And personally, I think that I have more reason that anyone in this room to feel used."

Ezra stood back up and advanced towards Jason. "And why is that?"

"She's been leading me on since I was 17. Always flirting with me. Kissed me and then pretended like it never happened. Then the one time I kissed her and told her how I felt, she tells me she's unavailiable." I looked down. I knew he didn't feel that way for me anymore.

No one spoke for a while. I looked up to see Ezra circling Jason, who was now halfway in the room. "Fair enough point." Ezra replied. "But how did you get in here or figure out what we were doing?"

Jason smirked. "I saw you leading her up here when I was going for my jog. You didn't lock anything. I walked right up here and heard everything you said."

Jason looked at Noel. I followed his eyes and saw Noel smirking. "Seems like we should have covered our tracks a little better." Noel remarked.

Ezra nodded. "Alright Jason. You are in. Once you prove yourself."

Ezra looked towards me and I saw Jason's eyes harden for a second, before they went back to humorous.

"And what do I have to do?" He asked while locking eyes with me.

"We are going to go out and get a few things we need. You are going to stay here with Noel and keep an eye on her. Once we get back, you will be the first to have a little 'fun' with her." Surely he wasn't hinting at what I thought he was.

"You don't want that honor yourself?" Jason asked.

"I would, but I hear women get overly attached to the person they lose it to." I sucked in a breath. They were.

Jason smirked. "If that were true, she'd be with me."

Ezra gave him a confused look. I just stared at him in shock. He wasn't going to say that we had slept together was he?

"What are you talking about?" Wesley asked.

Jason's eyes moved to him. "Right before Ali went missing, Aria and I had a special night."

Jake looked at Jason skepticly. "She told me that she was still a virgin."

"She lied. That's what she does. Isn't that what you are all mad about. Her lying to all of you about who she wants."

"I wa..." I started to say, before Jason's eyes came back to me with a scared look in his eyes. I looked back to Noel, who was wearing the same look. I looked down and closed my mouth.

"Yes, Princess?" Ezra prompted.

I looked back to Jason, who had regained his composure. "I'm sorry." Is all I said.

Ezra walked to the door. "We'll be back soon. If she talks, just stuff the gag back in."

Ezra, Wesley, and Jake left the room. "What is..." I started to say, but Jason held a finger to his lips. Noel left the room and exited the front door. We waited in silence until he came back.

"They left." He said.

Jason immediatly ran over to me and started working on the locks to the chains.

"What is going on?" I aked fast.

"We're getting you out of here." Jason repied.

"Yeah, I'm going to need a little bit more than that." I replid.

"Ezra approachd me about a month ago and proposed that we kidnap you, torture you for a few weeks or months, and then kill you. I ageed, but not because I wanted to, but because I...I knew I would be the only hope to get you out of there. As soon as he left, I called Jason." I looked at Jason. The first chain fell and Jason moved to start working on the other one. Noel continued. "Everytime Ezra called with a plan or we met to create the initial kidnapping, I would record it and send it to Jason and we would plan to counter attack. Eventually, this is what we came up with." No one spoke for a while after that. Jason continued to pick the other lock. "I'm sorry about all this Aria."

"It's ok. I'm glad I could count on you two." The second chain fell. I stood up and I launched myself onto Jason. He wasn't prepared and he stumbled back a few steps.

Tears started to fall from my eyes. Jason's arms tightened around me. "I am so glad you are ok, Ar." He said to me. He started to rub my back with one hand while the other one craddled my head to his chest. We stood that way for a long time before Noel spoke up.

"Jason. We have to move if we want to get her out of here before they get back." Jason looked at him and released me from his embrace. Jason reached into his back pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid, Noel held his arm out to Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

**Extra chapter, just for the heck of it! :)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed as I ran over to stop them.

"You have to get out of here. But after you leave we will need someone to let you know what Ezra is doing. It won't look believable if it's Jason." I looked back and forth between them, then to the syringe.

"He'll be ok, Aria. This is just a drug to knock him out for a few hours."

"We have to hurry if we want to beat Ezra." I backed away.

Jason pushed the syringe into Noel and then helped him lay down before pulling the syringe back out. He dropped it and rushed over to me, grabbing my hand and leading me out of the building.

He led me to his car, which was parked a few blocks away. He unlocked the car and we got in. He started the car and quickly sped away. I saw a sign that indicated we were in Ravenswood. I looked over at Jason. He looked tense and had a hard look on his face.

Once we exited the city limits, Jason slightly relaxed and reached over to lace his fingers with mine. His eyes kept darting to my face. He looked like he wanted to ask me something, but was to scared to. I brought my other hand to lay ontop of his hand that held mine and gently rubbed it.

After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke up. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For pretending to hate you or saying that we had...you know." He kept his eyes fixed on the road. I kept looking at him. He couldn't honestly think that. One glance from him though and I knew that he did.

"You saved me Jason. How could I ever be mad at you for that?" He let out a sigh of relief. "I am curious as to why you did say that."

"I was kinda hoping that if they thought you weren't a virgin they wouldn't do that to you." He explained. I nodded. "Guess I didn't think that on through very well."

We were quiet for a few minutes before I asked, "Do you honestly think that I was using you?"

He shook his head. "Never. I knew even back then that if Ali had ever found out you kissed me there would have been consequences for both of us. I was just too late by the time it didn't matter." I leaned back against the seat and just watched him for a few minutes before he smiled. "You should sleep. It will be a bit before we are home."

"But..."

"No buts. You need to sleep. You've been through a lot these past few hours." I smiled and closed my eyes. It didn't take long before I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! I'll try and get another chapter done by tonight, but no guarantees. Bit of a busy week starting a few hours ago!**

**I own nothing...yadda yadda yadda. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I felt someone lightly shake my shoulder.

"Aria. Time to wake up." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Jason staring at me.

I let go of Jason's hand that I was still holding onto. He got out of the car. I looked out of the car and saw we were parked in front of Jason's house. "What are we doing here?" I asked when he opened my door.

"I'm keeping you safe."

"But my parents..."

"I've already called Spencer. She's covering for you." He lifted me out of the car bridal style.

"I can walk you know."

He chuckled. "I know, but this is fun. Don't act like you don't like it."

He barely got us in the house with me still in his arms. He walked over and laid me on the couch then went to the door and double locked it. He proceeded to closing all the blinds and curtains. I got up to help him.

Once we had locked every door and window and closed all the blinds and curtains, Jason led me up to his room. He grabbed a duffle bag from his bed and handed it to me. I looked inside it. It had a change of my clothes and a pair of my pajamas.

"I had Hanna bring over some of your clothes for you. I figured you would want to change as soon as possible.

I looked up at him. "Jason. This was so sweet. Thank you."

"Bathroom is right through there."He pointed to a door right behind him.

I went in and changed into the pajamas. They were blue with yellow ducks on them. I was going to kill Hanna for packing these. I walked out of the bathroom to see Jason texting on the phone. He looked up at me when he heard the door opening.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Noel just woke up. They are heading back to Rosewood too find you." I know my eyes would give away how scared I was, which was confirmed when Jason walked over to me and put his arms around me. "I won't let anything happen to you. I am going to keep you safe." I relaxed in his arms.

"I know you will."

"I need to make a few calls. This will be the first place they look." He let go of me and I reluctantly let go of him. He reached into his back pocket and produced my phone. I don't even remember losing it. He dropped it in my hand. "Let your friends know you are safe." He walked out of the room. I sat down on Jason's bed and called Hanna.

"Aria? Oh thank goodness you are alright! We've been worried sick about you."

"I haven't been gone that long." I replied.

"Jason told me everything. I was worried something had gone wrong."

"Do Spencer and Emily know?"

"I have no idea."

I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Call Spencer and Emily and let them know what's going on. Then I need you all to get over to the school. Do you have any way of contacting Officer Holbrook?"

I could hear Hanna smile through the phone. "I've been texting him non stop for 3 days."

"I need him to be with you there. Toby too. And Paige. Just make sure everyone is together."

"Why? What are we doing?"

"Figuring this all out once and for all. Only this time, we aren't going to be alone."

"Aria, we can't do that! What about Ali?"

"Yes we can. And we have to. I have a good idea as to who 'A' is and we need to all be together. That way no one will get hurt." Jason walked back into the room. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Alright. We will meet you there. I'll give the heads up. What time?"

"As soon as possible. I don't know when the rest of this will all go down." I knew she was confused, but she let it go.

"See you soon, Aria. Stay safe."

"You too." I hung up.

I stood up and walked over to Jason, pulling him into a hug.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

I nodded against his chest. I looked up at him. "As soon as this ends, we have to meet up with the girls. You have to know what you are up against." He looked confused. "It's more than just Ezra."

He looked sceptical, but let it go. I pulled away from him. I needed to tell him about Ali now, before he heard about it tonight. I just wasn't sure how to do that.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, breaking me of my thoughts. "I don't know how long we have before they show up. I just want to hold you." He softly spoke those words in my ear and gently kissed my shoulder. I spun around and kissed him on the lips.

It started out gentle, but soon turned passionate. He led me over to the bed and we fell back onto it. I lay flat on my back with him above me. I don't know how long we were like that before he pulled away, leaving both of us breathless. He cupped my cheek with his right hand and smiled down at me. I smiled back.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." He said.

"Me too." I replied.

I instantly thought to Alison. Jason must have seen the change in me face.

"Ar, what's wrong? Did I do something?" He moved away from me.

"No! No, it wasn't you. There's just something I need to tell you." He stood up and moved to the foot of the bed.

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy my loverlies!**

* * *

We heard car doors slam shut and I instantly ran to Jason. He held me in his arms. I started shaking slightly. Tears threatening to spill over.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. Nothing will happen to you, okay? Just stay by me." He led me down into the living room. I heard voices outside, but couldn't understand what they were saying.

We heard a crash directly behind us. Jason pushed me behind him and looked into Ezra's face.

Something smashed through the windows. I screamed. Jason tried to keep me blocked off from all sides, but it wasn't working all that well.

Jason picked up a brown vase and hurled it at Ezra. Ezra launched himself at Jason. Jason pushed me towards the guys who had just came in through the door. Luckily it was Noel who grabbed me. I struggled a little bit to keep up appearances, but I kept my eyes fixed on Jason who was fighting off Ezra, and Jake. Wesley stayed by Noel, but looked like he wanted to jump into the fight. Jake had put Jason into a choke hold and Ezra kept punching him.

"Leave him alone!" We all heard a voice behind us. Noel turned me around to see who had just walked in the room. No one spoke as we all took in who was standing before us.

"Alison?" Jason asked, breaking the silence.

Jake dropped Jason. Alison looked at me and then took off running. Ezra, Jake, and Wesley took off running after Ali. Noel waited til They had all left before letting go of me and turning to Jason.

"Get her out of here now!" Then he ran after Ali as well.

I ran over and pulled Jason to his car. He jumped in his car and started pulling away. I looked over my shoulder. He slammed on his brakes abruptly, causing me to barely grab onto the back of the seat.

"Jason, what are you doing? We have to get out of here!"

"Take my car and get out of here Aria. I have to find Ali." I grabbed his shirt. He looked at me. "I have to."

I nodded. "I know."

He tilted my chin up. "You'll be safe." He leaned in to kiss me when his back door opened up and Ali jumped in yelling, "DRIVE!" Jason put the car in drive and started to speed away.

"Not so fast Jason." Ali said loudly. She looked over her shoulder. She opened her door and Noel jumped in. "Now fast."

Jason didn't need to be told twice. He peeled out. "Where are the others?" he asked me.

"The school." I turned around. Ali was looking at me. "What were you thinking showing up there?" I half yelled.

"They wanted me. Not you. I couldn't let anything happen to either of you." She replied. Noel put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

I looked back and forth between them. "You could have given us a list of all your contacts while you were gone."

"Wait." Jason's voice filled my ears. Oh no. "You knew she was alive?" I nodded. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I was going to earlier, but they showed up right as I was about to."

He was shaking his head. "How long have you known?"

I looked down. "A few weeks," I replied quietly.

"And you didn't think I had the right to know or something?"

"No one has been able to get a hold of you, Jason." I said, my voice suddenly rising.

"Not that you had really tried. You didn't call me once." His voice was raising too.

"It's not her fault, Jason. I told her not to tell anyone."

"And why didn't you tell me? You're my sister! What, was this something you could only tell your friends? Was this a game to all of you?"

"NO!" her and I both said at the same time.

We arrived at the school and we saw everybody gathered around Hanna's car. Jason got out of the car and slammed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go my pretties! Hope you all enjoy this!**

**As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

"Jason!" I hollered running after him. "Jason, please don't do this."

"Don't do what?" He yelled.

"This. Running away from this. If you would calm down we would explain."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" He asked voice lowered, but anger still present in his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you so badly."

"Then why didn't you? She's my sister? You saw how badly her death affected me. You knew I was barely holding on. And you didn't tell me."

"I wanted to. She told us not to tell anyone. That we couldn't trust anyone."

"So now you don't trust me?" His voice rose again.

"You know I do." I reached out to grab his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Just not enough to tell me my sister's alive."

Ali walked over. "Jason. Please, this is my fault. Not Aria's We have to get out of here before they catch back up to us. Let's go and talk. We'll tell you everything you want to know."

He looked back and forth between us. Ali went over and put her arm around his shoulders. "Fine." He looked back over at me. "Ride with someone else."

Ali stopped. "Jason. Don't blame her. Don't do this." He walked off. Ali looked at me and then followed him, yelling his name.

I stood there rooted to the spot. Tears instantly started falling. I watched him walk away, with Ali trying to reason with him. I heard a car turning the corner and turned around as I saw it stop in front of me. I didn't have time to run as Jake jumped out of the car and threw his arm around my neck and pressed a gun to my forhead.

I heard my name being called as I was turned and pushed towards my friends. I was struggling to break free.

Ezra stepped out of the car, along with Wesely, and walked towards my group of friends.

**~Jason P.O.V.~**

"Let her go!" I demanded, advancing on them.

"Why do you care? You just left her alone over there." I looked away and backed down. Words can't describe how bad I felt. It was my fault Aria was in this situation. "Ali. You can save her." I watched as everyone else stood in front of Ali. I couldn't bring my feet to move me in front of her. My fault. That's what this was.

I looked at Ali. She looked at Aria and then at me. I saw her look at Noel and then take a small step towards Ezra.

Noel grabbed her arm. "No. I won't let him take you."

"Don't do it Ali!" Aria yelled, earning her a slap from Jake.

"Keep your hands off her!" I yelled while running towards Jake. Jake moved the gun into the air and fired it once, stopping me in my tracks.

"Next one is lodged in her brain." Jake said as he jabbed the gun back in the side of her head. I saw her winced at the contact. I clenched my hands and looked away guiltily.

"Come on Alison, I don't have all night." Ezra demanded.

I snapped his head to glare at Ezra and then realized it meant Aria would be back here with me. What kind of horrible brother am I? Wishing that on my sister. He looked towards Aria. Ali seemed to notice this. She walked over to me.

"You better fix it with her. And don't you ever let her go." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Ali, I can't ask you to do that." I said

"I know, but I'm doing it anyways. You and Aria have a future."

"So do you." was my small reply. "You don't have to do this."

Ali looked at Aria. Then turned and walked towards Ezra. She stopped in front of him. He held his hand out. "Let her go."

"After you get in the car." He replied.

Ali walked past him to the car. She opened the door and turned back towards everyone. No one knew what to say. She smiled at us all and then ducked into the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

~Aria P.O.V.~

Ezra nodded and Jake dragged me to the car, while Wesley and Ezra got in.

Everyone ran towards us screaming their protests, but Jake pointed the gun at them. He shoved me in beside Ali and we drove off. I looked out the back window to see Jason running back to his car. He would find us.

I turned to Ali and grabbed her hand. She held it. I turned and looked back and saw Jason's headlights. He was gaining on us. Ali looked back and grinned.

"Looks like you won't be taking us both after all." She said.

"Or maybe we can push one of you out of the car and he'd stop."

I kept my eyes on Jason's head lights. He was right behind us now. Ezra slammed on his brakes, causing me to fly up and hit the dashboard and Jason to rear end us. I felt Ezra pull me into the front seat and out the drivers side door. I barely registered anything as I saw Jason get out of his car. He composed himself quickly and advanced on Ezra.

"Let her go. You said if Ali went with you, you would give Aria back."

"You would let your sister go for her?" He pointed at me.

"I've lived without Ali for 3 years. I haven't lived without Aria." He paused, looking me directly in the eyes. "And I don't think I can."

"Awww. How sweet." Ezra started laughing and looked over to Ali, who was being held by Jake. "Did you hear that Ali? Jason doesn't love you."

"I do love my sister." Jason stated. "I just love Aria, too."

Ezra thought about it for a second. "Have your little whore." He shoved me at Jason, who caught me with ease.

He held me to his chest. I pulled away and turned around. "Ali?" I questioned.

I watched as Ezra led Ali away from us. I went to run for her, but Jason held me back.

"We have to help her." I said to him.

"No. Noel has that under control. Toby and Gabe are with him." He pulled me back to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought you didn't want me near you?" I asked, without hugging him back.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I am so sorry. I was upset and angry. I had just learned that my dead sister was alive. I was shocked. I know it's not an excuse for how I treated you. Will you please forgive me?"

"Do you really love me?" He nodded. I smiled and hugged him. "I think I may love you too."

He smiled. "Think?"

"When I was waiting for Ezra today, I was thinking about it. Hanna mentioned it a few weeks back when you left. I think she might be right."

"And what did she say?"

"That I was living out a fantasy with Ezra, but I really loved you. I have always had strong feelings for you, Jason."

"Then why didn't you call when I was away?"

"Because I knew I would tell you about Ali and I couldn't betray her trust. Plus, I didn't want to lead you on. I was still working through my feelings for you and Ezra."

"Have you finished working them through?" He asked with a sad smile on his face.

"I had before any of this happened. I was going to break up with Ezra. Regaurdless how you felt about me."

Jason's entire face brightened and he leaned down to kiss me. It was short and sweet, but got the point across.

HIs phone rang. "Hello?" he answered and paused. "Good. Let me put you on speaker." He hit a button. "Okay. You're on."

_"Aria!"_ Ali's voice filled my ears.

"Are you safe?" I asked.

_"Yes. They let me go, but they got away."_

"At least you are safe." Jason spoke up.

_"Gabriel wants me to let you know that cops are on there way to investigate the accident. Neither of you are hurt are you?"_

"Not badly." Jason answered looking at my forehead.

_"We are heading back towards you. See you soon."_ She hung up the phone.

"You're bleeding." He told me.

I reached up to touch my forehead. When I brought it back down it was red with blood.

"I must have hit the dashboard harder than I thought." I explained.

"You hit the dashboard? I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run into him."

I shook my head. "He hit the brakes and I went flying into it. It wasn't your fault."Relief washed over his eyes as he hugged me to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll post another chapter later tonight. Until then enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Jason wrapped his arms around me. "I am so glad you are safe."

"I'm glad you are." I replied. We stood like that until we heard a car horn. We turned and saw Hanna, Emily, and Spencer jump out of the car. We ran to each other. We all held each other for a few minutes. We let go and I turned around to see Jason who was talking to Paige. He turned to me and smiled.

"Aria! Hanna! Spencer! Emily!" We heard someone yell.

"ALI!" We screamed in unison and took off running.

This was the reunion we had all been hoping for for months. At least for the most part. She pulled away and went to give Jason a hug.

Spencer ran into Toby's arms. He picked her up and spun her around. When he set her back on the ground he pulled her into a kiss.

Emily went to Paige. They immediatly found comfort in each others arms.

Hanna walked over to Officer Holbrook. He held out his arms and she didnt hesitate before walking into them. He kept kissing her forehead.

Noel and I walked towards each other. He gave me a quick hug. "How can I ever thank you?" I asked him.

"You did. By keeping Ali's secret." He looked over to her. She had pulled away from Jason, with tears streaming down her face, and turned to face Noel.

"Go get your girl." I laughed, shoving him towards her.

Jason jogged up to me. I fell into his arms. Sirens could be heard coming in the distance, but neither of us cared. We stayed that way until the Paramedics pulled us apart to check us over.

Once the Paramedics had left, giving us the okay, and the police had gotten our reports we all piled into Spencers car. Ali and Noel sat in the back end, I sat on Jason's lap in the back seat, Emily sat on Paige next to us, and Hanna was on Gabriel's lap beside them. Toby and Spencer had the front seat. Spencer drove us the short distance back to the school, so we could get the other cars.

"Our house."Ali said as she climbed into the back of Hanna's car.

"See you there." Spencer said.

Jason kissed me quickly as I was heading towards Hanna's car. He jumped back in Spencer's car.

Once we had all gotten buckled in and were heading on our way, Ali spoke up. "So Hanna. You and an officer. Nice."

"And what about you and Noel?" I asked. "How did that happen?"

"He thought he saw me at a bus stop one day, so he got a ticket and followed me. I was scared when I saw him, thinking he was part of the 'A' team and was going to hand me over to them. Instead, he offered to help me. I guess it just happened."

"Awww, that's so cute." Came Hanna's voice.

"Speaking of cute. You and my brother." Ali grinned at me. I blushed and turned away. "I knew it would happen someday. I'm just suprised it took you this long."

"It shouldn't have. I was just living in denial."

"At least you have him now." Hanna said.

"Yeah. How did you and Gabriel happen?" I gestured between the two of them.

Hanna blushed. "He helped me pick out a book to read one day. And after that we just started talking and he started teaching me things. Like stuff to look for in cases concerning people."

"Until one day, we went to get coffee and didn't talk about cases or books. It was just us." Gabriel finished.

"Wow Hanna. You learned to read while I was away." Ali joked.

Hanna grinned, but the car had gone quiet. "Why did you leave Ali?" I asked.

"I'll explain once we are all together."

We turned on the street that led to Ali and Jason's house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally made it home to give you all another chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

**I own nothing, as usual.**

* * *

We all sat together in the DiLaurentis' living room. No one was talking. I was snuggled into Jason, who was gently rubbing my right arm with his.

Being the impatient one, Hanna spoke up. "Ali?"

Ali lifted her head off of Noel's shoulder to look at her. "Yes, Hanna?"

"Why did you leave?"

Noel moved his hand from around her shoulder to hold her hand. Ali looked at him for a moment before turning to the rest of us.

"I met Ezra down in Cape May through CeCe. They had met a few summers earlier and had been really good friends. He seemed nice enough and invited me out to dinner. We learned we lived failrly close to each other and things started to progress really nicely. Since he was older than I was, I talked CeCe into keeping Jason busy so we could sneak around to different places. We ended up sleeping together. A lot actually." Ali paused. I felt Jason tense up behind me.

Ali took a breath and continued. "Once we had come back home from the summer, we kept on dating. I ended up having a pregnancy scare and I saw his true colors. He slammed me against a wall and yelled at me. I thought he was going to kill me. I decided to stay away from him after that. I started ignoring his calls. Then he started following me and having people follow me. Mona. Jenna. Garrett. CeCe. Even Ian. Eventually, Ian came clean to me about what was going on. We started a secret relationship so Melissa wouldn't find out. I found out I wasn't pregnant. It was just a scare. Melissa assumed about me and Ian and had found out about the false pregnancy from CeCe and told Ezra everything. He started calling even more than he had been and eventually started threatening me. That's why I left for Georgia. He followed me and threatened my friends and almost killed me. Shana and I were so scared. We didn't know what to do. We both knew no one would take me seriously, not when he had so many people helping him. So we devised this whole scheme. Shana came and picked me up. Drove me to a secluded house her parents owned, but never used. I had everything I needed. I still missed my friends. I thought if I knew that you guys were doing just fine without me, I could move on and live happy, so I sent my friend Duncan to watch you. He called me and told me everything. About you being followed. How you guys were being threatened. About Aria dating Ezra. Even that Ezra knew I was alive somewhere. I knew I had to do something to protect you. I've been keeping you safe, or at least trying to. I never thought he would go this far."

"Were you ever planning on coming back?" Jason asked.

Ali turned and looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "I wanted too. I always hoped that Ezra would move on and I would be able too. I planned my homecoming a million different ways. I wanted nothing more than to be back here with you all, but I knew I couldn't until he was gone."

"How long has Ezra been threatening you guys?" Paige asked.

"It's not just Ezra, it's a whole group. They call themselves 'A'." Emily replied.

"We thought it was Ali at first." Hanna added.

We spent the next hour or so telling everyone what 'A' had put us through and what all they had made us do.

When we were done, Jason asked, "Do you know who all is involved in this 'A' team?"

Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and I shared looks with each other.

"We've made a list of quite a few people we suspect, but we only know of four definite members." Spencer replied.

"And two of those four are dead." I remarked.

Jason nodded and leaned his head against mine, holding me closer to him. We were all quiet once more.

Emily spoke next. "Are you able to come out of hiding now?"

Ali shook her head. "Not until Ezra is stopped."

"Where will you stay until then?" I asked.

"Here." Jason said.

"I can't do that Jason?"

"Why not? You'd be safe here."

"You wouldn't be around all the time Jason. None of you can."

We all sat in silence trying to think of something.

"I think I might have a place you can stay." Gabriel spoke up. We all turned to look at him. "I have a loft that I use when I need to concentrate on a case. It's right across the street from the Police Station. It's got great surveliance and only one way into the building. Unless you count windows, but I have alarms on all of those, plus the door."

Ali smiled. "Really?"

"We can get you there tomorrow. After dark." Gabriel finished.

"Tonight we should all stay here." Jason said. We all started getting up.

"We should each take turns keeping a look out for any trouble. In case they come back." Toby said.

"I'll take first watch." Jason volunteered.

"So will I." Toby agreed.

"Every two hours we swap?" Noel asked. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"What about us?" Ali asked.

"You girls should get some sleep. It's been a long day for you all." Toby spoke.

"It's been a long day for you guys too." I argued.

"It's a masculine thing. Just get some sleep." Noel explained.

I opened my mouth to argue, but Jason beat me to it. "Aria, please?"

I stared at him and then reluctantly nodded. Jason walked over to say goodnight. "Come wake me when you are going to bed?" He sighed. "I just want you to hold me."

He nodded. "Alright." He kissed me. "Get some sleep. I'll be there before you know it."

I nodded and followed Ali up to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy my pretties!**

* * *

We entered her room and we all just stood there awkwardly. Ali moved forward and ran her fingers delicatly over her bed. She sat down.

"We should get sleeping bags and pillows." Hanna spoke up.

Ali nodded. "Are they still in the hall closet?" She asked while looking at me.

"I don't know. Do you want me to ask Jason?" She nodded. "Be right back."

I went down ther stairs and into the living room where the boys all seemed to be discussing something. I stood in the entryway. Toby looked up and saw me.

"Everything ok, Ar?" He asked.

Jason turned around. Once his eyes found me, he stood up.

"You ok?" He asked.

"We were just wondering where the sleeping bags and stuff were."

"Same place they've always been." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

He kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams."

"Stay safe." I said. I walked away, looking back every few steps.

I walked back up to Ali's room. Hanna and Spencer had sat on Ali's bed beside her. Emily was leaning against her dresser and Paige was sitting on the chair that went to Ali's vanity. Everyone, including Ali, looked slightly uncomfortable. I leaned against the door frame and everybody looked at me.

"Same place as before." I replied. I turned around and walked down the hall to the closet. Hanna and Paige followed me. We each grabbed two sleeping bags and two pillows. We went back to Ali's room.

Once we got the sleeping bags and pillows set up, we sat in slience.

"This feels like old times, huh?" Ali asked, with a hopeful look on her face and a strain to her voice.

"Yeah." Spencer spoke up.

"Just like old times." Hanna added.

Ali smiled weakly. "Thanks for lying. I know how awkward this is."

"So..." I started.

"So..." Paige said.

"I have no idea what to say." I said.

Ali smiled. "I do. You all have grown up so much. I am so proud of all of you. Hanna, you are so beautiful. Not that you weren't before. I am so sorry, to all of you for how I treated you. I've realized how wrong I was over the years. Especially you Emily. I should have never played with your emotions. Yours either, Paige. I was wrong. I thought being beautiful gave me the right to treat people poorly. I realize how wrong I was then, and I'm so thankful that I had true friends like you four."

Hanna reached over and gave her a hug.

The next half hour was filled with apologies, tears, and hugs. We had all missed Ali. No matter how badly she had treated us, we still loved her.

We popped a movie in shortly before we all fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys are so amazing with your reviews! Like seriously, thank you so much!**

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was awakened about an hour later, by someone saying my name.

I rolled over and looked up into Jason's face. He smiled.

"You told me to come get you when I was going to bed."

I nodded and started to sit up. He pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arm around my waist as he directed my path to his room. I stopped in his doorway and just stared at his bed. He walked over to it and pulled the covers down. He turned to look at me and smiled. He held his hand out. I walked forward and grabbed it, climbing onto the bed. He followed me. I laid my head on his chest and my arm across his stomach. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and the other one draped across my arm that was across his abdomen.

He kissed my forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better now that you're here." I snuggled further into him.

He chuckled. "Sap."

I smiled. "How are you holding up?"

He tightened his hold on me. "Better now that you're here."

I laughed. "Who's the sap now?" I teased.

"Still you." He paused for a minute. "I wasn't lying you know."

"About what?" I asked, while looking up at his face.

"About not thinking I can live without you." He looked down at me.

I smiled and placed a kiss on his lower jaw. Then placed my head back on his chest.

"I don't think I could live without you either."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier?"

"You were angry and you had every right to be."

"But I didn't have the right to take it out on you."

I propped myself up on my elbow. "You had just found out something huge. You were confused and hurt. I know you think you over reacted, but it's okay. I understand."

He let out a deep breath. "You're perfect, you know that?" He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

I blushed. "And you're so tired, you're starting to hallucinate." I laid back down in my previous position.

He chuckled."I'm not tired enough to be hallucinating." He kissed the top of my head. "Good night, Aria."

"Night, Jason."


	13. Chapter 13

**So I won't be able to upload anything tomorrow, I'll be working all day, so here are the next two chapters for tomorrow.**

**Enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Two hours later, I was awakened by Jason getting out of bed.

"What's going on?" I groggily asked.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep. I'll be back soon." Jason wispered leaning over to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Where are you going?" I asked starting to get up.

Jason sat back down and gently pushed me back down on the bed.

"It's been two hours. It's mine and Toby's turn to keep watch again. Go back to sleep. It's okay."

I grabbed his hand. "I'll stay up with you."

He grinned. "You need to sleep. Do you want to stay in here or do you want me to walk you back to Ali's room, so you won't be alone?"

"Are you gonna come back to sleep?"

"Of course."

I sighed. "Can't I try and stay up with you and Toby?"

"As much as I would love that, you need your sleep. Plus, I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you there."

I smiled up at him. "Are you calling me a distraction?"

"A good one, but yes."

Toby stuck his head in the room. "You coming?" He asked, while rubbing his eyes.

"I'm right behind you." Jason replied. He looked at me. "Sleep." He kissed my forehead and left.

I sat up and walked into Ali's room and quietly grabbed my phone. I scrolled through my messages as I walked back to Jason's room. Most of them were from my mom or Mike, asking if I was okay. I sent them both short texts, knowing that they would get them in the morning when they woke up.

I decided to go through my pictures and delete all the ones that had Ezra in them. That took me a lot longer than I had planned. I checked the time. 3:10. Jason had been downstairs with Toby for over an hour. I decided to walk downstairs and grab a drink of water.

I made it to the foot of the stairs and was turning to go to the kitchen when I heard Jason's voice.

"What are you doing?" I jumped a foot in the air and almost screamed. He started laughing.

"It's not funny. You almost gave me a heart attack." I had my hand over my heart.

He walked over to me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Couldn't or wouldn't?"

I hesitated before I softly replied, "Both."

He walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Ar. Not as long as I'm alive." I nodded into his chest. "So what have you been doing all this time?"

I pulled away slightly. "Cleaning out my phone. I only came down here to get some water and go back up to your room and wait for you. I didn't think you would hear me."

He sighed and motioned for me to head to the kitchen. Once we got there he spoke.

"You are never going to get enough sleep for tomorrow."

"I've had more sleep than you have." I retorted. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

He chuckled. "I know. But you've also had a longer day."

"About as long as yours." I took a long drink from my glass and set it down.

We heard the stairs creak and our heads snapped towards it.

"Stay here." Jason commanded. He walked out of the kitchen. I set my glass down and took a few steps towards the entryway.

I was debating going and finding out what was going on when Jason walked back in.

"Seems you weren't the only one who couldn't sleep." I gave him a questioning look. "Spencer." He replied with a smile. "They are cuddled up on the couch."

"Does this mean I can stay up?" I asked hopefully.

"Doesn't look like there is anything I can do to stop you."

I smiled. He took my hand and led me into the living room. I saw Spencer laying with her head in Toby's lap. He was stroking her hair.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked Spencer. Jason led me over to an armchair and pulled me onto his lap. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Since Noel and Gabriel snuck into Ali's room to cuddle up with Ali and Hanna. Emily and Paige are lucky. They get to stay asleep all night." She let out a yawn. "What about you?" She asked me.

"Since Jason got out of bed."

She nodded. "I was wondering what you were up to when you came into Ali's room."

"Just grabbing my phone. Decided to clean out my pictures."

We sat there for another half hour. Spencer was sleeping on Toby's lap. The boys were silently talking about cars, books, and a few other things. I was about to fall asleep when I felt Jason stand up with me in his arms.

"Let me go lay her down and I'll go wake up Noel." Jason said to Toby. "You guys can sleep in the spare room. It's at the very end of the hall to your right when we get upstairs."

"Thanks man." Toby replied.

I don't even remember Jason walking up the stairs. The next thing I remember, he was placing me on the bed and tucking me in. He walked out of the room.

Five minutes later, I felt the bed sink with his weight.

"Jason?" I mumbled.

"It's me." He confirmed. He placed his arms aroung me and I snuggled into him a bit."Night."

I couldn't even get the words out, so I just nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you all are enjoying this!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

I woke up hours later. I reached over to find Jason, but he wasn't there. I sat up and looked at where he was suppose to be sleeping. I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 7:45. Jason would be back here soon. I laid down and tried to go back to sleep.

I lay in bed and recanted the last day.

Ezra betrayed me. Jake betrayed me. Noel had come to my rescue. Jason had been my knight in shinning armor. Ali was back. Jason and I were together. Our group was back together again. All of us were finally with people who made our lives better and happier. I smiled to myself. Maybe the future wouldn't so bad after all.

I heard the stairs creak and knew Jason would be back with me soon. I kept my eyes on the door until I saw Jason walk through them. His eyes automatically found mine.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. Sleep well?" He climbed into bed with me.

"Very well. I don't even remember you getting up this last time." His arms circled around my waist.

He huffed. "That's suprising. Noel tripped on air walking to get me up and I shot up ready to beat him to a pulp thinking he was someone else."

I turned over in his arms. "At least you're here now. You should sleep."

"Did you get enough sleep?"

I shook my head. " I turned over to reach for you and when I realized you weren't there I woke up."

"Sorry. I would have left you a note if I'd have known you would wake up."

"No, it's fine. Once I looked at my clock, I knew where you were and knew you'd be back soon."

"How long have you been awake?" His voice was heavy with sleep.

"About fifteen minutes." He nodded and closed his eyes.

I felt him relax and knew he was on the verge of falling asleep. I smiled at him and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. So at ease. Like there was nothing wrong in the world. It was a nice look for him. He deserved to be like this all the time.

"I can't sleep when you're staring at me." He said, shaking me from my thoughts. His eyes were still closed.

"How did you know I was watching you?"

He smirked. "I could feel it. Get some sleep."

I rested my head down on his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. It only took a few seconds for sleep to find me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy! **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

I awoke three hours later, feeling completely rested. I sat up on my elbow to look at Jason and noticed he was still sleeping. I slowly made my way out of bed, making sure to be as careful and quiet as possible, so as not to wake Jason.

I made my way down the stairs and looked into the living room. No sign of the boys. I made my way to the kitchen. I noticed Ali, Emily, and Paige were already awake and sitting at the island. I quickly glanced around the room. Still no sign of the boys.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"We sent them to bed. We can look after ourselves for a few hours." Ali replied.

"We thought we might cook them breakfast." Emily mentioned.

"Sounds great." I replied. "What are we making?"

Ali shrugged. "We haven't made it that far."

"Pancakes?" Paige asked.

Ali went and looked in the cupboard. She rummaged around for a few seconds and produced an unopened box of pancake mix. She tossed it to Emily and went to find a bowl. I turned around and started looking through drawers trying to find a fork or wisk to mix with. Emily and Paige started looking for the few things the box said we needed.

By the time we got everything that we needed out, Hanna had wondered downstairs.

"Oh good, you're making breakfast." She said, while sitting down.

"As a thank you to the boys for staying up last night." Ali replied. "You helping?"

Hanna nodded. "As long as there is coffee."

"Who wants to go wake Spencer up so she can make it?" Emily joked, causing us all to break out in smiles.

"I'll go." Hanna volunteered.

She left and returned a few minutes later with a tired looking Spencer dragging behind her.

Spencer immediatly started making coffee. Five minutes later we all poured ourselves a cup and doctored it just the way we liked it.

We finished making the pancakes, made ourselves plates, and put the rest in the microwave to keep them warm for the boys. Which wasn't a long wait. Jason and Toby practically ran down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Hey." I replied, seeing Jason in the entryway.

"Gabe and Noel didn't wake us up." Were the first words out of Jason's mouth.

"I convinced them that we could handle ourselves for a few hours." Ali spoke up. I could see Jason wanted to argue, but then decided against it.

I poured him a cup of coffee and walked over to him. He grabbed the cup with one hand and placed his other one around my waist.

"Pancakes are in the microwave." I said to him, but loud enough for Toby to hear too.

"Thank you." he replied, while giving me a chaste kiss.

The other two boys came downstairs about fifteen minutes later. We made small talk all through breakfast.

The day was spent playing games, watching movies, and little alone time. The time passed slowly, for which I think we were all grateful. We had decided not to leave the house until we snuck Ali out and into Gabe's loft.

Once the time came for us to leave, we all stalled just a little. We decided that not everyone should go to the loft. We split up into two groups. Ali, Gabe, Jason, Noel, and I would take Ali to the loft. And Spencer, Toby, Hanna, Emily, and Paige would stay and keep an eye on the house.

We got into the car and left. Gabe and I sat up front to give Ali time with her brother and boyfriend.

We drove around the block two times before stopping in front of the building, to make sure Ezra wasn't following us. We parked and hastily snuck Alison into the building.

Gabe showed us all around and we decided that Noel would stay with Ali, at least tonight, to make her feel more safe. We didn't stay for more than half an hour before we were on our way back to Jason's house.


	16. Chapter 16

**So I should let you all know that I am doing a sequel. I have no idea what it will be called yet, I tend to do things spur of the moment, but it will be the next story I post after this!**

**This is the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Once we arrived, Toby, Spencer, Emily, and Paige left to go to their houses. Gabe insisted that he give Hanna a ride home, before coming back and staying at Jason's. I decided to have Jason take me home, once Gabe returned to the house.

"You could have caught a ride home with Gabe." Jason said after Gabe and Hanna left. "Or you could always stay here again."

"My family is worried about me already. I don't want to cause them to worry more." I said while walking over and putting my arms around him. He placed his around my waist.

"It has been a long day hasn't it?" He asked.

"Too long." I replied.

He pulled away slightly and led me over to the couch where I settled in between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

He sighed. "Maybe this town will finally get back to normal."

"I'm sure it will eventually. At least, after Ezra is caught."

"Let's hope that day comes soon."

"Very soon." I agreed.

"Until then, let's just enjoy this. All of this."

I smiled and nodded, knowing that everything was going to start falling into place for all of us.


End file.
